


An Offer Best Taken

by SmolPidge



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin is mentioned a trillion times but he's not there, First Confessions (kinda), Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post Magnostadt, Pre Summit, Pre-Relationship, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPidge/pseuds/SmolPidge
Summary: After the near-destruction of Magnostadt, Sphintus is ready to bid Titus farewell. Titus, on the other hand, has other plans.aka. How Titus asks Sphintus to accompany him to Reim.
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	An Offer Best Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished reading the manga after watching the anime years ago and all my brain can think about is this ship. Consider this my one contribution to the fandom so my brainworms can relax.

Titus wasn’t one to lock his doors (for better or for worse), but Sphintus jiggled the doorknob just in case. As expected, the door creaked slightly open. Considering Titus’ penchant for barging into his and Aladdin’s room unannounced, Sphintus didn’t bother knocking before walking straight in. If this was his last opportunity to get back at him for the countless times he’d broken into Sphintus and Aladdin’s room in the middle of the night, he would take it. For once, he wanted to be the one to drag Titus out of bed for a night escapade instead of the other way around. 

Unfortunately for Sphintus, no revenge would be granted tonight. Titus awaited him on the edge of the bed, a finger brought up to his lips. Beside him, Marga lay asleep, a small bundle of fabric among a sea of sheets. The irony of the situation didn’t slip past Sphintus, but he was too tired and liked Marga too much to risk waking her up with his teasing. He’d heard she’d been having trouble sleeping recently, so seeing her so comfortable in bed was a pleasant sight. 

“Aladdin told me I’d find you here,” Sphintus said in a hushed voice. A yawn escaped his mouth as he took a seat on a nearby couch. Despite the room being on a Reim war ship, the furnishings alone were enough to have it mistaken for a fancy hotel suite. The couch alone felt like cloud nine. 

“You look tired,” said Titus. Sphintus could say the same of him; despite the dim lighting, he could make out the bags underneath Titus’ eyes. It seemed Marga wasn’t the only one with sleeping problems. 

“I’ve been helping heal all day. Maybe you should have been too.”

Titus shook his head. “You know I’m no good at medical magic. The injured would much rather want your help, I can assure you.” 

“You’re probably right.” Sphintus basked in the praise for a moment. He didn’t receive it very often, after all. 

“Speaking of which,” Titus continued, “how’s all of that going?”

Sphintus sighed. “Looks like we’ve gotten past the rough parts. Most of the injured have been stabilized, and a majority of them are actively recovering.”

“No wonder you’re back this early.”

“Actually, I heard you’d be sailing back to Reim tomorrow, so I thought I’d drop by and say goodbye,” Sphintus corrected. Besides, I’m pretty dry on magoi right now.”

Titus’ eyes widened. “You’re here to say goodbye now?”

“It’ll be another long day for me tomorrow, so this might be my only chance.” 

“Oh…” Titus stared down at Marga. His long hair fell off his shoulders as he leaned back. 

Sphintus veered his gaze to the ceiling. Though he’d been incredibly glad to find his friend alive and well at the end of the war, he felt so far from him now. Titus’ magical abilities had always surpassed Sphintus’, but now that he’d become a magi, he resided in a league of his own. Even Aladdin, who he’d once thought incapable of reaching his level, had gone above and beyond anything he thought possible. The three of them had once stood on equal grounds (more or less), but Aladdin would soon return to Sindria under the guidance of the king of the seven seas, and tomorrow, Titus would sail away to Reim to become an important political figure and officially represent the Alexius family. 

Both his friends had bright futures ahead of them, and all Sphintus had to his name were a few nifty healing spells. Even if they’d all become first kodor students together, there was no use in trying to compare himself to them. He couldn’t even boast his student status anymore, seeing as the academy had been brought to shambles during the fight. 

“Thanks for everything, Sphintus,” Titus broke the silence. 

“For what?”

“What do you mean? You’ve done plenty.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Aladdin had single handedly driven back an entire army, and Titus had been the only reason any of them were here to tell the tale. All Sphintus had done was keep himself alive somehow. Sure, that had been more than enough for him, but he hadn’t expected any thanks for it. 

“Well, you kept Marga safe, for one.”

Sphintus shook his head. “She would have been fine regardless. Your borg was good enough on its own.”

“Still,” Titus insisted. “I would’ve hated for her to wake up alone.”

“I suppose, but that’s hardly worth thanking.”

“Okay, then what about for healing me in the 5th authorization district?” 

“I only needed to do that because you and Aladdin were busy fighting off those other magicians. I didn’t do anything that really mattered.” 

“It mattered to me.”

“Is that it?” Sphintus cut him off. The longer this conversation lasted, the harder it would be to conceal the blush creeping onto his face. Blushing was no stranger to Sphintus, especially when Titus was around, but the praise only strengthened it. His dark complexion had thus far served him well in hiding it, but he felt his cheeks flare up with every word. 

“Thank you for cooking us such great food.”

“You’ll surely be given much better once you’re back in Reim.”

“No way!” Titus exclaimed. Marga shuffled in bed at the noise. The two of them stared at her in a silent panic until her breathing eventually evened out. 

“You really like my food that much?” Sphintus asked once he was sure the crisis had been averted. 

Titus nodded enthusiastically. “It’s my favorite. I’m truly going to miss it.” 

Sphintus threw his arms over his face just in case the red brightened enough to see. 

“More importantly,” Titus continued, “thank you for being my best friend.”

“Me?” Sphintus lowered his arms and raised an eyebrow. He hoped the dim lighting would be enough to hide his face. “I always thought you’d pick Aladdin.”

“Aladdin is a very good friend of mine, of course, but you’re definitely the best.”

“Why’s that?”

Titus hesitated. He brought a finger up to his chin, as if the action would provide him with answers. After a few seconds, he shook his head. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”

 _“You’re not sure?”_ Sphintus felt like he should be offended. 

“Don’t take it the wrong way!” Titus quickly (and quietly) added. “It’s just that, when I’m with you, I feel calm somehow. It’s almost as if you bring me peace and warmth. You make me really happy when you’re around, so I always want to stand next to you. Even the rukh look prettier when you’re with me.” 

Sphintus’ eyes widened. _“The rukh?”_

Titus closed his eyes and innocently grinned. “Some of them turn pink!”

Sphintus felt his jaw drop. There was no way Titus could possibly be this stupid. Granted, he’d only been alive a couple years, so the concept of a crush probably hadn’t ever been explained to him. He wasn’t jumping to conclusions by calling it a crush, right? There couldn’t be any other explanation. 

“Hm? Did I say something that upset you?” Titus asked. 

Sphintus smacked his cheeks with his palms to calm himself down. “No, no. Just… caught me by surprise is all.” In all honesty he’d never felt so flattered. That said, there was no way anything could work between them, especially when they’d likely never see each other again after today. 

Titus gave a sigh of relief. “Ah, well as long as that’s it.”

Once he felt his heartbeat slow down somewhat, Sphintus said, “After hearing all that, I guess I can forgive you after all.”

“Forgive me?”

“For getting the school destroyed.” Of course, Magnostadt would have been attacked by Kou regardless of Reim’s involvement, but Reim’s involvement as instigators of the war had certainly done a number to the country he’d considered home for a year. It was his turn to give Titus some flack after the emotional ordeal he’d just been put through. “I told you you’d hear from my parents if you got me expelled, but this might be worse.”

Titus gave a nervous laugh. Clearly, he at least felt a _little_ guilty. “Surely you can return once it’s rebuilt?”

“Maybe.” He wouldn’t admit he wouldn’t want to come back with both his best friends gone anyway. 

“What do you intend to do, then?”

“Beats me. I guess I’ll have to return to my country for the time being.”

“Do you miss it there?”

Sphintus shrugged. “It’s complicated. Though my entire family’s there, that country has never really done us any favors. Still, it’s the only home I know.”

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty comfortable in Magnostadt.”

“Ah, well I did consider moving my family here, but that idea’s out the window now that everything’s in ruins.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

The two fell back into silence. Sphintus took the opportunity to clear his mind and ease his heart. If he ever saw Titus again, he’d have to come prepared with something that would freak him out just as much. 

“In that case, why don’t you invite your family to Reim?”

And just like that, all of Sphintus’ efforts were wasted. 

“Reim?” he practically spluttered. Thankfully, Marga didn’t seem to notice. 

“Well, this body is still fairly new to me,” Titus explained. “I don’t know how it works, and you know it better than anyone.” 

Sphintus’ almost buried his face into the nearest pillow to scream. “Don’t say it like that! People will get the wrong idea,” he said, despite knowing they were the only two around, three if they counted the sleeping Marga.

Titus laughed. Did he even understand what Sphintus had implied? 

Sphintus muttered curses under his breath, then grew quiet. 

“Well?” Titus prompted.

Sphintus found himself spouting excuses. “Listen, Titus. I don’t know how large you think my family is, but I’m not sure you’re ready for them.”

“I’ve managed just fine with _you._ How bad can they be?”

Sphintus ignored the insult. “Giving them so much so suddenly will get to their heads!”

“They’ll deserve it. Besides, Marga requires an entire team to keep up her magic treatment, and didn’t you say your family all specializes in that kind of stuff?” 

“I did.” Just how pink were Sphintus’ own rukh right about now? “You’re not just pulling my leg, are you?”

“No. Don’t you remember, _you_ were the one who insisted on becoming a part of my family.”

“You know I was just- well- I mean, if you insist-”

“I do.” Titus stood and knelt beside Sphintus, taking his hand in his. “More than anything.”

Sphintus took a deep breath. If he didn’t calm down soon, he’d be the one needing medical attention. Could Titus feel his rapid pulse beneath his fingers? 

“Can I ask you a few things first?” Sphintus asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Will I get a big, fancy room?”

“You won’t even have to share it with anyone.”

“With a body pillow?”

“You really can’t sleep without that thing, can you?”

“And the snake’s not an issue, is it?” Sphintus pointed at his slithery pal. “I don’t go anywhere without Kukulcan.”

Titus squeezed his hand. “Sphintus, I’m a magi now. As long as I’m around, you’ll be fine, I’m sure.” 

“Right, you’re a magi now, so why me? You could have any magicians you want, and yet you want me. Why?”

Titus sighed and let go of his hand. His eyes unlocked from his. “Do you really hate the thought of coming with me that much?”

“What? Of course not!” Sphintus struggled to keep his voice low. “I just find it a little strange…” 

“I’m afraid you’ll find the reason incredibly selfish.” Though Titus’ face was turned away from Sphintus, he could feel a faint warmth coming from his body. What was causing him to produce heat magic?

“And when has that ever gone wrong for you?” Sphintus teased, pointing at Marga. If Titus hadn’t been such a brat about her, he never would have been allowed to take her aboveground. 

“See? You’re always right,” said Titus. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m excited to change Reim for the better, but I’m also scared,” Titus admitted. 

“Is that why you’re not sleeping?”

“Right again.” 

Sphintus didn’t respond. He had a feeling Titus would never get to the point if he kept giving him chances to distract from the subject. 

“You’re also right about the fact I could probably find a better magician out there, but frankly, I don’t think I could achieve nearly as much if it weren’t you. They wouldn’t be able to guide or help me the way you could. Even with Scherezarde’s memories, there’s so much I don’t know about the world, and you seem to know it all. You know more about navigating the nobility, how countries work, how the systems in place hurt or help the people I’m now in charge of protecting…” 

“That hardly sounds selfish.” Sphintus smiled. If he’d known he’d receive so many compliments that day, he would have come up with a way to record the conversation. 

“That’s not the selfish part.” Titus arched his neck and looked Sphintus directly in the eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re special. If anyone’s going to manage to calm my nerves, to endure boring sermon after sermon alongside me, to not complain too much when I wake them up in the middle of the night to go read important documents, it’s you.” 

Sphintus blinked. He wouldn’t have to worry about pesky Heliohaptian nobles trying to take advantage of his family anymore. They could explore the country together, and he’d be able to explain everything he knew. He wanted to scream out that he’d love to come to Reim with Titus, to be with him for years and years. Instead, what came out of his mouth was: “Damn, Titus. I could kiss you right now.”

“You can, if you want.”

Sphintus choked on his own spit. “Excuse me?” Maybe Titus wasn’t as stupid as he’d originally thought. 

Titus opened his mouth to respond, but Marga interrupted before he could say anything. 

“Mister Titus?”

Thankful for the distraction, Sphintus said, “Marga! I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yes, but that’s okay,” Marga replied, rubbing at her eyes. “Does this mean Mister Sphintus is coming to live with us?”

“That’s right.” Titus smiled, whatever he was about to say abandoned. Sphintus was half-tempted to say he hadn’t agreed quite yet, but why ruin the mood when the answer was so obvious?

“Will he share a room with us?” asked Marga. 

“I already promised Sphintus his own room.”

After years of sharing a room with his siblings and then Aladdin, Sphintus would not concede on this point. That said, he wasn’t about to kill the girl’s enthusiasm. “We can have sleepovers, though!” 

Titus laughed. “Sounds fine to me.”

Sphintus stood abruptly, causing a drowsy Kukulcan to nearly slip off his shoulders. “It’s settled then! I’m headed to Reim.”

“Hurray!” Marga clumsily jumped up on the bed, arms outstretched. 

Sphintus picked her up and twirled her around. Of course, he’d have to finish his work in Magnostadt first, then stop in Heliohapt to pick up his family, but if he’d been ready to wait an eternity before he could see Titus again, another month or two was hardly any time at all. 

“No take-backs, you hear?” he said, eyes glued to Titus’. He didn’t bother hiding his excitement this time. 

Titus gave a smile that nearly melted Sphintus’ heart beyond repair. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“In that case…” Sphintus set Marga back down on the bed and tugged Titus towards him until they were face to face. Despite his shaking hands and trembling legs, he wouldn’t make any excuses for himself this time. With a deep breath he said, “I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” 

Titus only smiled before Sphintus leaned down to seal the deal.


End file.
